New World, Old Habits
by Gluttonous Mimic
Summary: A man living a mundane day to day life arrives in a new world. Can he adapt to his new life, or will his habits from his old life hold him back? Only time will tell. This story will contain swearing, violence, gore, and lemons in later chapters, so this story is not for children and will be rated M. First story involving these themes, so feel free to leave a review for suggestions.


**Authors Notes:**

**Why hello there fellow kids. My name is Gluttonous Mimic, but all the cool kids just call me Mimic. I'm here to tell a story and I'm hoping to tell it from beginning to end. When the end eventually comes to it anyway.**

**Will there be a happy ending? I don't know, just making it up as I go. It all depends how I feel during the writing process.**

**Is it original? Hard to tell. There are so many unique stories told by different people, and sometimes these stories will have similar themes, actions, characters, beginnings, and even endings. There just aren't enough original ideas anymore. If you thought of something, more than likely it's already been thought of. If you act on the thought, then that's another story. A story I'd like to write and share.**

**Please write a review, and let me know what you're favorite pokemon is!**  
**Please write any suggestions, or thoughts you might have. Any constructive criticism is welcome. That'll be rad!  
Unless you're just gonna write negative things just for the hell of it. Then that'll be totally not rad. Whack even!**

**Also, expect many mistakes. Writing isn't my thing, but I'm just trying new things.**

* * *

Chapter 0 - Out With The Old In With The New

"Go Growlithe!"

"And I choose you, Hugo!"

The trainers stared each other down, anticipating the other to make the first move.

The Growlithe sneered at his opponent, but something seemed off about him. He seemed reluctant, as he ignored the situation he was in.

"Hey, is you're pokemon okay?" The opposing trainer asked.

"Y-yeah, he's just a little shy." The female trainer chuckled a little trying to make light of her pokemon's actions.

In that moment Hugo ran off across the field that the battle was taking place in.

"H-hey where do you think you're going!? Get back here!" The female trainer said while running after her pokemon.

The opposing trainer and Growlithe looked at each other dumbfounded by the whole situation.

Hugo had hid away in a small forest near the field. Making incoherent noises to itself as it ran into a bush and laid there hoping not to be found.

(Why! Why me...)

He curled up into himself hoping to just disappear from the world.

(How did this all happen?)

\- Three Days Earlier -

The door shook as the sound of jingling keys can be heard from the other side. When the door opened with a little too much force. A large man walked in mumbling obscenities to himself. He slammed the door and proceeded to lock it, peering out the peek hole. After entertaining his paranoia for a bit, he walked through his small apartment, taking his possessions from his pockets and putting them on a table. Afterwards he walked up to a dresser and pulled out a change of clothes, and proceeded to the restroom.

After a quick quiet shower, he walked out in fresh clothes, throwing his old clothes in a basket next to the restroom door.

He walked over to the coach which sat in front of a television. Under the television sat a few gaming consoles. He reached for one of his controllers, and sat on the coach. A relieved sigh escaping him as he sank into the the relaxing cushions.

He zoned out as he played with his tools of escapism. Playing in fantastic worlds of wonder, beauty, excitement, and violence. From medieval times of lost souls, space ninjas, doomed futures of extreme violence, and lighthearted worlds of competition of trainers and monsters.

As he yawned he looked back to a clock on the wall. Seeing the time, he turned off the console and television, and walked over to his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed reflecting on the days events. As he furrowed his brow, a sigh of frustration leaving him.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better..."

He cracked a smile and chuckled to himself.

"I can only be so fucking lucky."

His smile quickly turned back into a frown as he looked around his room, eyes eventually landing on his nightstand. He picked up his wallet and took out an old photo. He stared at the picture of a family smiling. Perhaps for a little too long. He sniffed and proceeded to put the picture back.

"I wish I could go back... When things were simpler..."

He laid his wallet back down, and climbed under the covers. Slowly dozing off.

\- The Next Morning -

He awoke, floating in place with no noise, or light. He thought little of his predicament at first. Thinking he was having a lucid dream, but something felt off.

After awhile of staring into the abyss of nonexistence, he heard a noise. He looked in all directions trying to find the source of the noise which was faint at first, but became unsettling loud. It seemed to be coming from every direction. He covered his ears trying to block out the noise, or at least dampen the volume of it, but it did not.

When he thought he was about to lose his mind, the noise stopped. He was relieved the noise was gone, but he began to worry what was next.

Suddenly he felt the pull of gravity as he began falling. He didn't see any difference in position in the darkness, but the rush of falling had him on edge. He looked in the direction he was falling toward and he noticed a small white spec which gradually grew in size until it enveloped him in a blinding light. Then complete darkness once again.

He jerked awake from his slumber only to be blinded by vivid colors of his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted he was in a forest with patches of tall grass here and there. Surely this was another dream of some sorts. As he began attempting to get a better look of his surroundings, something felt extremely off.

"what the-", He looked down at himself but only saw how low to the ground he really was. No longer sporting arms or legs, but instead multiple limbs underneath him. He began to panic as he fumbled around on the ground not sure what was happening. He was cut off from his panic induced flailing as rustling in the grass nearby had grabbed his attention. "W-who's there!?" He screamed out from his panic induced state.

A creature had peeked its head through the tall grass looking at him. His eyes opened wide as the grey creature resembling some sort of dog made its presence known.

"A dog?"

As it got closer its features became more defined. It was a grey dog like creature with a black splotch on its face and underside. It also had black feet and yellow and red eyes.

It looked so familiar, but at the same time he knew he had never seen an animal such as this.

As he stared on in wonder, the creature continued to walk up to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the creature made a growl, bearing its teeth. He began moving back not sure what to do in this situation. Normally his large stature made most animals avoid him, but as he is now, he felt the shoe was on the other foot. The creature kept its approach on a steady pace, but still not use to his new body, he tripped and the creature saw its opportunity and lunged.

The creature bit down hard on his side, but he didn't feel the piercing of his flesh, but instead he felt only the pressure. His fight or flight instincts kicked in as he started to struggle to free himself.

"Get off of me you damned mutt!" The sounds of the dogs teeth scrapping against him during his struggle was like nails on a chalk board.

During his struggle, he kicked up some dirt into the dogs face causing it to let go. It backed up while shaking its head to get the dirt off.

He saw this as his chance and rushed the dog down, biting into it. The dog whined as it felt his teeth dig into its flesh. The dog struggled and managed to wiggle him off leaving a rather nasty mark of missing fur and blood. The dog ran off whining in pain.

"Yeah, you better run you son of a bitch!" He smirked thinking of his words and how oddly fitting his insult was.

He breathed heavily as he still felt the adrenaline pulsing from inside him. As time past he began coming to his senses. The taste of blood in his mouth making him sick from his stomach. He looked around unsure of himself, and questions swirling in his head.

This wasn't a dream, it all felt too real, and he wasn't waking up.

"I better get a move on before that mutt comes back with mommy and daddy." Feeling as though staying would only bring more trouble, he began making his way through the forest.

Still feeling on edge, he picked up his pace, just wanting to get out of the forest.

As time passed he finally came across a trail. "Well, it's better than nothing." It wasn't outside the forest, but it was good enough.

He followed it until he saw what looked like a person in the distance. He ran as fast as his small form could until he was within shouting distance of said person. He shouted as loud as he could, and was overjoyed when they turned around seeming to have gotten their attention.

It was a girl, maybe early twenties with olive skin and purple eyes. She sported short black hair which looked as though it feathered outwards around her neck. She wore a plain white T-shirt with black jogging pants with plain white sneakers.

She stood there staring at him as he approached her.

"Um miss, you need to help me. There's something wrong with me and this weird dog attacked me and-"

As he asked question after question the girl stared at him with a smile on her face. He stopped speaking as the girls stare became unnerving to him, like if she didn't understand a thing he said. She picked up her shirt partially reaching in her back pocket, revealing a belt with red and white orbs. Recognizing the design he froze. She pulled out a device, pointed it at him, and a robotic voice spoke.

[Wimpod. The Bug Type Pokemon. This Pokemon Is Still Under Research, And Not Much Is Known About it Yet.]

"Well, that's odd. I guess that makes you a rare little guy, huh?"

She put the device back, and grabbed one of the orbs from her belt.

"Looks like I found my forth partner, and a rare one to boot!"

She pushed the button in the center of the ball and it enlarged.

"Go Jade!"

In a quick flash of light, a large lizard like creature appeared. It stood tall, and it had a rather smug look on its face as it looked down on him. Its body was mostly green, except for the red which ran from its jaw to its stomach and ending at its crotch. Large leaves protruded from its forearms, a few from behind, and a single long one from its head.

He looked at the threatening lizard and then back at the girl. Looking as she held a ball with a red top, white bottom, and a black line running around the center with a button in the middle of it.

"That's a Pokeball..." He said to himself, feeling a sense of uneasiness.

"I know I'm at a type disadvantage, but I feel confident in Jade's skill level. Now go, use Leaf Blade!"

Before he could react, the girl had ordered her pokemon to attack. He stumbled trying to dodge as the lizard rushed him at high speed, and was hit hard causing him to fly back. He flipped a few times in the air before hitting the ground. Feeling dizzy from the flight, and being in extreme pain from the attack.

"Didn't expect it to be that effective, but job well done Jade!"

In his blurred vision, he saw the girl approach and seemed to have made a throwing motion. He was then enveloped in white light, and then it all went dark as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me know in a review.  
Thanks for reading, and have a good day and/or night!**


End file.
